Assassins Creed Meme
by Zero612
Summary: An Assassins Creed Meme based off the one I saw on TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba's writing.  first piece of literature ever posted by me.  read and review with comments, I swear i will improve with time, if bad.


Zero612: So, I'm not all confident with my writing skills storywise so I decided I would start off in the Assassins creed universe with another one of those Assassins Creed meme's I enjoy so much. I first saw TheBluefoxtrot A Samba's meme and then I wrote my own. Might edit later till I feel good, but I want to post before I forget. And get banned for writing this in math class.

A/N I will be more original (I hope) in the future with my own stories. Depends on if people say I'm good or not.

Disclaimer: Assassins Creed is owned by Ubisoft. I do not own any characters aside from Myles and Zero.

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Who are you and where do your loyalties lie? Templar or Assassin?<strong>

"I gotta pick between Templars or Assassins huh?" asked Zero

"Yes" replied Altair standing left of Zero

"Now hurry and choose" demanded the templar knight standing to his right.

"Well the Templars do have very large armies," said Zero, stepping beside the Templar "-but they cant do shit against assassins" Zero grabs the Templars knights helmet and yanks it up, impeding his vision and exposing his neck for Altair to end him. The two look at each other and smile.

"Oh yeah" Zero says picking up the Templars dagger "I could definitely get used to this."

2. **Who is your favorite character and why? Draw them shirtless**

Zero is tiptoeing into a room with a sketch pad and pencil. 7 seconds later he's running like Satan himself is chasing him. And he just might as well be considering how mad all the AC female characters looked as they chased him. In the corner of the warehouse Altair and Ezio watch with detached interest.

"Why are they so mad at him?" asked Altair.

"He went into their locker room and tried to draw them all, said something about needing a tiebreaker since he usually doesn't pick favorites." replied Ezio

"Oh..."

"Are we gonna help him?"

"Nope."

"Va bene."

3. **Introduce your fan character(s). Don't have any, draw (write) a crazy dance party.**

Hello I'm Myles, the author of this story and creator of Zero. Zero is a 17-yr old black boy with low-cut short, curly, dark hair. He's 6' 1" with a slightly wide nose, soft browridge and somewhat bushy eyebrows. His eyes are a dark chocolate brown and his lashes are thin. His mouth is set with a slight, gradual curl towards the right side, for when he has slight, nearly imperceptible smirks. His body is lightly toned, with small-mid size arms muscles that are almost unnaturally strong for their size, and average leg and calf muscles, well suited for running and jumping, and maybe some climbing. He normally wears skintight black shirts and leggings underneath. On top he wears black near-skintight sweat pants with a dark crimson stripe going up the outside of each leg. He wears black and crimson _ASICS_ shoes and finally, a black extra-breathable zip-up jacket with a red stripe on the middle of each arm, coming up and going around the neck to travel up and down the spine. His jacket also has two attachments, a new black hood with a crimson stripe in the middle, and a collar that covers his mouth and nose when put up. Zero is smart, serious and hardworking but has a pure child's side in his mind that will pop out. A lot. He likes sweets, soccer and PARKOUR!

**4. What would happen if your character met Altair and/or Ezio?**

"So where do you come from again?" asked Ezio.

"Cameroon and Nigeria." Replied Zero.

"What's with your name?" asked Altair.

"I am the one who is less but more" replied Zero. "I have a question for you guys, seeing as how were stuck together."

"Yeah?" Altair replied

"Can I get one of those?" asked Zero, pointing at Altair's hidden blade gauntlet.

"Maybe later" replied Altair.

"Damn…" said Zero.

5. **Le gasp you've been sucked into a wormhole and blasted into 1141 A.D. What are you doing?**

A white figure dashes across the city rooftops scanning quickly to find his target before time runs out. A startled eagle catches his attention and he notices a figure fall out of sight over the roofs edge. Dashing to the edge he looks down for him but sees nothing. He starts running again watching as a black figure dashes across the city roofs as well, albeit a bit more frantically than he. Looking back down at the streets he notices red flash and immediately recognizes it. Jumping down and rolling to retain momentum, he chases the red figure to an alley. The red figure turns the corner with the white one close behind. As soon as he's turned the corner though a pile of boxes fall on him. He's not hurt, just delayed which is all according to plan. The red figure has just reached the rooftops and with no white figure in sight, he smirks as he dives into a roof garden. Laughing quietly to himself on his achievements the red clad figure is just about to leave when a white gloved hand snags his collar and jerks him out. Once in the open a second ahand and arm cross over his stomach, up to his chest and shoulder, holding him tight. The red figure immediately starts struggling.

"Dammit Altair, Let me go, let me goo!" Yelled Myles.

"Shut up. And. Stop. STRUGGLING!" grunted Altair.

The black figure sighted before runs across and stops in front of the two.

"Myles, WTF was that?" yelled Zero

" 'That', was fun." Replied Myles, smirking while wiggling in Altairs grasp.

"No, that was not 'fun'. 'That', was stupid. The city's too dangerous at night especially for us novices and Altair has a lot of work to do since he's the Grandmaster. Now you've wasted our time today, thanks a lot." fumed Zero.

"I find it so hard to believe you two are twins sometimes." Said Altair.

"Yeah, I do too." Replied Zero.

"Race ya to the horses!" Screamed Myles bursting out of Altair's slackened grip and barreling across the roofs toward the city gate.

6. **Oh noes you have been captured by templars! How do you plan to escape from Abstergo?**

Myles is sitting across from an Abstergo Guard, looking at his hip.

"Hey…" started Myles.

"Shut up" replied the guard.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"No"

"If you win I'll tell your bosses everything they want to know."

"fine whats the deal?" the gaurd asked as his face lit up.

"1 fight, you have to knock me down to the floor. I have to kill you."

"…you're kidding right?" the guard replied smirking.

"Dead serious" replied Myles also smirking.

"Lets go then" the guard jumped up ready to start. As soon as Myles got up he charged him, planning on tackling him to the ground. Myles just barely sidestepped him and was hit enough to achieve a lot of contact and be thrown off balance a bit. As the guard stumbled a couple of steps and turned he froze at the up close sight of a Colt .45 pistol's barrel, cocked and ready to fire.

"I win." declared Myles smirking as he pulled the trigger.

Myles searched through the dead guards pockets grabbing extra ammo, the guards money, and his security clearance card. He left the room, stopped to flip off a camera and exited via elevator and front door.

Outside the Abstergo building, Zero is waiting in a white Honda civic for his brother. Upon seeing him he opens the door, and Myles gets in while zero eyes the Colt .45 "where'd you get that gun?" asks Zero

"Stole it from a guards holster then shot him with it." Replied Myles

"ah.." Zero replied before driving off

7. **Obligatory shipping question! Do you have a favorite ship?**

Not entirely sure what 'ship' means really, but I'm gonna choose Rebecca and Shaun.

8. **Write the crackiest pairing you can think of**

…Crackiest? Uhhhm…Nah, Cesare and Lucrezia is just gross. **Shudders**. How about… Bartolomeo and Bianca. I really don't know what this means.

9. **Rofl you know what else is fun? Crossover! Do a crossover…of DOOM!**

"Merda!" Ezio yelled as he ran across the streets of Venezia. He looked behind him checking to see if the boy had managed to keep up. He was surprised when he heard a shout to his left. Ezio looked left and saw the 16 year old, Perseus Jackson, zooming along on the surface of the canal waters.

"Percy, what the hell are those things!" yelled Ezio.

"They're monsters-" replied Percy.

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT IDIOTA! I meant what the hell are they doing here exactly!" Screamed Ezio.

"Not sure, Kronos and Ouranus must have done somethingwhen their solidified powers combined. That was one Hades of a wormhole though" replied Percy.

Before Ezio could ask anything else two dracanae (snake women) popped out in front of them, Percy quickly unsheathed anaklusmos and killed them while Ezio silently fumed about his blades being useless. After the dracanae dissolved Ezio looked at Percy as he turned to him.

"I cant help you fight them so where are your friends?" he asked.

"I don't know where they are but hopefully Kronos didn't come here too."

Lightning strikes in the distance and a giant dark figure is seen towering over Venezia.

"…"

"Merda, you just HAD to say something didn't you? Exclaimed Ezio.

The two ran straight towards the towering figure, which saw them and shrunk itself, ready to enjoy the fighting that will soon commence.

10. **All done. Now tag someone else.**

I tag the reader. Continue the meme, for the enjoyment of all, like I have. Or hope I have. I'm not sure you tell me, ok?


End file.
